After Party
by Somethingclever28
Summary: A one shot about what happened after Caini's gift exchange. Caini. Just for fun. No infringement intended.


She didn't admit it to him but the second she opened her present and saw the picture on the plastic tumbler; she started to cry a little bit. She excused herself to the bathroom and was able to compose herself. He gave her a bear hug and they laughed over how well they knew each other. Rico took the photo because they knew they had to Instagram it. He demanded she use it as her cup for the rest of the party.

After the party, she stood at the sink hand washing it. A thing like this needed to be in pristine condition. Suddenly, Raini heard a familiar song playing. The cup was pulled from her hand and place on the counter.

"I know I am not Sheeran but how about a dance with another ginger?"

"Well, I mean, are you going to wear the vest? That's the most important part."

"Just this shirt my girlfriend got me for Christmas."

"Oh, well, that's totally hot." He spun her out and in again.

"Can't help it. I woke up like this." She giggled.

He pulled her into a dip and kissed her gently before bringing her to an upright position.

"I am going to finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Will you take out Baby?"

"Yes, honey." He drawled out sarcastically.

She put the last dish in and closed the door. Two familiar arms circled her waist. She felt a feather soft kiss on her neck.

"You ready for bed?"

"God, yes."

She turned and he picked her. Her legs around his waist as he made his way to the bedroom. He deposited her on the bed. She grabbed his hand, took one long finger in her mouth, sucking it slowly as she pulled it out. His pupils got that familiar blown out look.

"I'm sorry but Gosling has to fucking go." He pulled her shirt up over her head.

"Then so does your Christmas present." He pealed of his shirt as well.

She pulled him on top of her, sliding her hands up his arms, and ultimately through his hair. His tongue begged entrance in his mouth and she complied. He rolled them on their side and freed her breasts from her bra. He flung the satin hooked device across the room.

"Calum! The last time you did that Baby took it to her toy box."

He chuckled.

"Best place for it."

She smacked his arm and he grinned wickedly.

"See, you know exactly what I like. But slow down, champ, I want to get you there, too."

He stood up and pulled off his jeans. She mirrored his actions and removed the rest of her clothes. He got on his knees on the bed, scooted her forward until her head rested on the pillows, and opened her legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh as she gripped the sheets reflexively. He ran a finger down her slit to measure her wetness.

"Oh, we can do better than that."

He slid his tongue between her swollen folds and massaged her clit. She began to shift on the bed. He grabbed her thighs and held her in place until her hips bucked convulsively. He pulled back, reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom. She stopped his hand and took the condom from him. She pushed him on his back. She tugged his boxers down and off.

Grasping his shaft, she rolled her tongue around the tip and looked up at him. He said nothing but breathed heavily. She took him in her mouth as far as she could. She wrapped her hand around the rest. She sucked firmly and tugged in upward motion with her hand. He moaned loudly. She continued until he placed his hand in her hair and pulled her back. He got up and finished over the garbage can by bed.

He got back on the bed and whispered "Get on your hands and knees."

He tore open the condom package and slid it down his shaft. He entered her warmth from behind and reached around to rub her clit with his finger. He pressed his chest to her back and bit her shoulder. He pulled her to sitting position on his lap. He braced her hips with hands and moved his hands up and down.

"Mmm. I love the feel of that juicy ass rubbing my stomach."

She continued the pace he started as he snaked his hand around her front and rubbed her nipple between his fingers. Her legs began to shake and he pressed her back to her hands and knees.

He thrust harder , grabbed her hair, and pulled. He slapped her ass and was satisfied at the sight of his red handprint.

"Damn. I love the feeling of your balls rubbing my thigh."

He turned her over and sunk down on top of her. She snaked her legs around his waist. He pulled a nipple in his mouth and bit. She squeaked. He let go and she pulled him down so they were flush against each other. She scratched her freshly manicured nails down his back.

She made sure to get a fresh one when he mention how much he liked how her nails felt scratching down his back. They had made out in his dressing room the whole lunch break that day.

He grabbed both her wrists and pressed them above her head. His thrusts became faster and harder. She fought to meet his movement at the same speed. Electricity sparked through her body as she came. She felt him shudder and collapse as he came. He disposed of the condom, went to the bathroom, got a warm wet washcloth and towel to clean her with. After they both drank some water, he turned on the twinkle lights above her bed, crawled in beside her, put his arm around her and said. "Best Christmas ever."


End file.
